


I Just Want To See My Brother Again!

by Marviscatstone



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Brotherly Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marviscatstone/pseuds/Marviscatstone
Summary: After the battle with Demise, Ghirahim is severely injured and Link is intent on guarding him until he returns to his full health. However, when he continually refuses to allow Ghirahim's sister to see him, he may find himself in trouble with the Demon Lord.





	I Just Want To See My Brother Again!

It hurt like hell.

The pain stung like a bitch, but she was used to it, holding a hand to her thigh to stem the flow of blood as she ran. This was the _third_ time. Why did the the hero always have to _maim_ her? She understood that their first encounter had been less than welcoming, but... She wanted to see Ghirahim again. Her friend. Her _best_ friend.

Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed to the ground, letting out an anguished wail.

Her brother.

Granted, they did not look alike, her hair crimson red and as spiky as a wildfire compared to his smooth sheet of white. Her skin was coppery brown as opposed to his soft silver countenance. And then there were her violet eyes to her brother's pools of black. Her twisted pearly horns were nowhere to be found on her brother, and _her_ fangs were conspicuously absent, though she saw his with every sharp grin.

She just wanted to see Ghirahim.

She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Link. He was worried about the sword spirit and willing to protect him from everything. It was... kinda cute. 

She swallowed, rubbing her fingers over the gash. She shakily stood to her feet and pressed her fingers together. Ghirahim had always been better at this, but she had to try.

She snapped her fingers.

The triangle on her cheek burned with pain and her body shivered in the intense cold. She could feel the blood freezing under her fingertips and she struggled to focus on where she wanted to go.

Inside the Sealed Grounds.

To see her brother.

Home.

She stood in front of a broken gate of time, but she wasn't paying attention. Because her brother lay before her, still resplendent even in his broken form.

"Ghirahim!" She rushed to his side, cradling his head in her lap and trying not to cry. "Ghira, I'm so sorry."

His eyes fluttered open, confused before they fixated on her face. "Vuren?"

She almost sobbed, hearing her name slip from his lips. "Yes. Yes, brother, it's me."

His pale lips curved in a gentle smile, one hand reaching up to touch her cheek. "Don't cry, sister. You were lucky to escape him."

She was stuttering, unable to speak. "I know, I know b-but I _left_ you. I r-ran—"

"Shh." His arms wrapped around her, comforting and soothing her. "Shh, little sister, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Y-You are _not_ okay!"

He merely chuckled, hugging her tighter. "I missed you too, little wildfire."

"Ghirahim?"

The hero's voice echoed through the temple, followed by the soft _shing_ of metal as Link drew his sword. "Ghirahim, do you know her?"

Ghirahim glanced back and forth between the two of them, gesturing with a silver hand. "Of course I do. Link, this is Vuren, my sister. Vuren, this is Link." Ghirahim's eyes flashed. "My skychild."

She knew she wasn't imagining the heat in Ghirahim's eyes, nor the flush on the hero's cheeks. She smiled slightly. So she was right.

"Hi," Link said, sheathing his sword and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "So you're Ghirahim's sister, huh?"

She nodded, unsure what to say. But the hero was already plowing on.

"So, uh... sorry for before." He was trying not to look her in the eyes, fiddling with the edge of his tunic. "I mean, it's not like I knew _..._ And you didn't say... "

"I know." She smiled at Link. "It's fine."

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, flicking back and forth between the two of them. "Sorry for what?"

She glanced down at her brother, abruptly worried. Ghirahim could be very protective over her and if he found out...

"Nothing," she said, shooting Link a quick look to warn him to keep his mouth shut. "Like I said, it's fine."

Ghirahim gave her a suspicious glance and turned the full force of his glare onto Link. "What did you do?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to meet Ghirahim's eyes, which piqued the demon's suspicion. As he started to get up, his hand pressed down on Vuren's thigh and she couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

Ghirahim looked down, noting the slash in her short dress and the slowly melting blood. Vuren cursed under her breath as her brother's features shifted to pure fury and he growled at the hero. "Did you do this?"

Well, apparently the hero was suicidal...

Link nodded, slowly looking up to meet the Demon Lord's piercing gaze. Ghirahim tried to stand and Vuren instantly threw her arms around him, begging him to lie back down, to heal, telling him she was really okay and it wasn't Link's fault.

Her brother remained still, oblivious to her pleas as he glared at the chastened skychild, before slowly, ever so slowly, he lay back down, not breaking eye contact with Link.

"Fine," Ghirahim said. "I'll rest. But make no mistake, _skychild,_ when I heal, _you will pay."_

A warm blush suffused Link's cheeks and he shuddered for an instant, pressing a fist to his mouth to muffle a moan.

Yeah, Vuren thought, watching this display in amusement. They really were too cute.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I could be persuaded to do a second part of you liked it.


End file.
